Someday
by mxchi
Summary: Jeff and Annie finally confront each other about their feelings.


It was the last day of summer. Annie was lying down her bed, thinking things through. She hoped and hoped, but Jeff never called her. Not after that kiss she thought was real. Sometimes she wonders whether she just made it all up, whether she was just dreaming. But she knew it was real. What she didn't want to believe was how Jeff never said anything afterwards. She kept on waiting, fighting the urge to be the first one to call him. But she didn't feel his presence this summer, not at all.

_Did he just take advantage of me? Was I the easy way out of his messy situation that night? Did he just kiss me to piss Britta and Slater off?_ These questions revolved around her head, but she couldn't answer any of them. She had to talk to him face to face to know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, though. She knew it could sting, and it probably would. _Will my feelings go away if he tells me that kiss was nothing? That he just sees me as a friend?_

The day went on with her just lying there, afraid to face tomorrow. But it has come, and the next thing she knew, she was at Greendale, and she could see Jeff from afar, heading towards the study hall. She followed him and was welcomed by the sight of Jeff and Britta hugging and laughing.

"I totally forgive you for running out on me that night," Britta said. "I didn't mean what I said, anyway. I just wanted to kick Slater's ass... for some reason." Jeff smiled.

"Oh, Annie!" Shirley finally took notice of her presence and ran to her, giving her a hug. She continued to watch Jeff and Britta, stuck up in their own world, as if none of the others were there.

Time passed, and everyone minded their own business. Annie was quiet for the first time, but nobody seemed to notice. Soon, the others left for their classes, one by one. Annie stayed seated.

"Jeff," she called, just as Jeff stood up to leave. Jeff looked at her for the first time and gave a forced smile. "We need to talk."

Jeff sat down again. They were alone now. Annie didn't really know what to say, so they ended up just staring awkwardly at each other. Annie remembered the first time they did, during their study session for the debate finals last year, but Jeff wasn't looking at her quite like that time anymore. Something was different, but she couldn't really tell what.

Jeff broke the silence. "I know what you want to talk about, and I think we're thinking the same thing."

"We are?" Annie asked, finding some hope in his words. But Jeff crushes that out in half a second.

"It was a mistake," Jeff said. Annie's face showed her disappointment, and Jeff realized it was too much. _She's just a kid,_ he thought. _This will break her heart._

Jeff quickly stood up. "See, this is why I didn't want to talk about it. I knew you'd just develop a silly infatuation and think 'Oh, Jeff's my true love!'. But I'm not, Annie, and you're a child, and you should know the difference between being infatuated and being in love." Jeff realized he was blabbing. He couldn't keep track of what was coming out of his mouth. "This should've just stayed buried, forgotten."

Annie was disgusted, nauseous even. She knew how she felt. She wasn't a child. But whatever she says, Jeff would look at her that way. She knew she couldn't change that.

"So why did you kiss me back?" Annie asked.

Jeff's face was blank. His facade has been broken down. The truth is, he wanted more of Annie ever since she kissed him at the debate. He pined for her, but he never showed anyone that. He was the cool guy; he had a reputation to maintain. _I can't tell her that,_ he thought. So what will he say, then? He had longed for her, and _still _longs for her, but he's scared, and she's young. They were never meant to cross that line, but they did. _Why did I let myself get carried away? _he asked himself.

Jeff avoided thinking about Annie and his feelings this summer, and now it's all crashing down on him. He wasn't prepared.

"You know what? You don't have to answer." Annie stood up, grabbed her books, and headed towards the door. "Consider it forgotten."

Annie took a few steps.

"It's wrong," Jeff said. Annie faced back at him, and she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he was right, but she wished he'd have the courage to at least try and get past that borderline. To try and forget their age difference and just follow his heart. She was hurt, but the worst part is, she understood him. She knew where it was all coming from, and she understood him. It broke her heart, but she smiled, and decided officially. It was over. _Jeff and I are meant to be good friends. That's all._

"One day," Annie spoke again, and Jeff raised his head to look at her. "When I'm 'all grown up' in your eyes... And you and I still feel the same. Will you try?"

"I'll do everything," Jeff answers. Just like that, all was forgotten, and what remained was the hope that someday, they could finally be right for each other.


End file.
